Freedom Planet REimagined
by MCBoomer
Summary: A threat is bestowed upon the planet of Avalice in the form of an alien army who wants to steal the planets energy source in the form of the kingdom stone. But when there are bad guys there are heroes and they come in the form of the kids Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, Commander Torque, and Millia B.. Read along as you get absorbed into the story of how they saved the planet.
1. Prologue and Dragon Valley Part I

Me:I am doing a fan fiction of a game I really like

Lilac:That Game is called Freedom Planet!

Carol:Alright!

Me:Like Lilac said its Freedom Planet so enjoy!

Chapter 1:Introduction/Back-story and Dragon Valley

In a treehouse found in the middle of the woods there lives a dragon and a wildcat.

Their names were Lilac The Dragon and Carol The is the story of how they saved their home first a little Back-story

Place:

Shuigang Palace

Planet Avalice

A army storms through the palace destroying everything in their way as they made their way to the throne room where they approach the King of Shuigang.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE OUR WALLS ARE IMPENETRABLE!'said The King of Shuigang.

"Your floor isn't."said ? as he smirked.

"IF DEATH IS WHAT YOU SEEK,"says The King of Shuigang as he withdraws his axe, "THEN I WILL BE HAPPY TO SERVE IT!" The King of Shuigang jumps down and creates a mighty energy wave with his axe as it comes in contact with the ground,destroying a few soldiers but not ?. "There's no need to be hostile my king,in fact you should be proud for your son,the prince,is about to become the most powerful king there ever was. said ? "DAIL!" screamed The King of Shuigang in agony as he saw his son being captive by ?'s soldiers "I tried father."says the Prince of Shuigang dissapointed he failed his father. "WANT DO WANT FROM US!" screamed The King of Shuigang at ? as he slowly became angrier. "Here's the thing I'm going to fill your son with my knowledge and he will become the smartest king there ever was. But he will only listen to me."stated ? as he reduced the king to a pile of bones with a mighty strike of his sword.

Later...

Two copters are shot right outta the sky and land in the distance. "We have to help these people!"exclaimed Lilac as she began to run off expecting Carol to follow her... but she didn't, instead she wined, "Can't you be Miss Heropants some other time." to which Lilac replied by saying "NOT A CHANCE!" as she dragon boosted her way down a ramp entering Dragon Valley.

She went down loops and slopes, whipped enemies with her hair,used her cyclone attack to rapid attack enemies and reach higher places ,as well dragon boost her way around to gain lots of speed.

That is until she came across a, GIGANTIC WORM! "Holy crap!"screamed Lilac in surprise of the snake just appearing.

She tried to run off but it seems the walls closed in on her. "UGH!"she yelled in frustration.

"She calmed down and thought to her self,"Guess I have to fight this thing huh." she then sighed and began to analyze the worm.

"Maybe if I destroy the helmet his head will be exposed." she thought as she began to dragon boost his head. But to her shock and surprise that did jack squat.

She screamed then began to dragon boost everywhere until she destroyed a piece of armor.

"Oh."said Lilac feeling pretty stupid. She then began to proceed knocking the rest of them off and after getting rid of them all she saw the helmet flash a bright paper white.

"Maybe now is my chance to strike!"She yelled as the beast jumped towards her. But as we all know the dragon boost ultimately destroyed the beast in a gigantic... smack.

"Well that wasn't satisfying at all."Lilac moped as she walked her way into the valley area of Dragon Valley.

Me: Well wasn't that exciting!

Lilac:Yeah!

Carol:I want some spotlight too guy. *crosses arms*

Me:Yeah yeah yeah you get yours for one stage because this is going off Lilac's story since she's my favorite character and also because I've only played as her. A DOEE!

Carol:Oh well I didn't know that. *mutters under breath* Sheesh calm down.

Me: Anyway I'll see you all later with "Dragon Valley Part II" Which will hopefully be longer but i'm so busy but I will try.


	2. Dragon Valley Part II

Me:Okay so here I am with another chapter hosted by myself so I guess I'll do this disclaimer.

Disclaimer:I do not own Freedom planet not even the plot of this story I only own the re imagined stage dialogue.

Chapter 2:Dragon Valley Part II

As Lilac walked out of the arena she saw the gigantic purple snake beast zoom across the area at a high speed.

Her jaw dropped to the floor as she saw it pass by her vision. "What the heck! I thought I destroyed that thing!"She screamed in surprise after picking her extended jaw off the floor. With vigor and new found energy she dragon boosted her way down into the water below getting her hair all wet in the process. (XD)

After she got out of the water she headed to her left and up the slope using her dragon boost to break open a wall which contained a card. "Hmph,I wonder these things are for?Do I throw them like a ninja blade!?"She asked as she began to pick up the card then proceed to throw the card into the nearest enemy which did nothing except alert the enemy of Lilac's presence. "Aw!"Exclaimed Lilac as she picked up the card a little dissapointed that they didn't do proceeded to kick the enemy causing it to explode in her face."

Well now I have to get this dust outta my hair!"She yelled as she whipped her hair back and forth(XD)then jumped into the then stooped for a moment then sat on the ledge admiring the scenery."Wow when you really stop to look at this place it is really beautiful. Nice fresh water a growing jungle and it overall just has a nice look to it that would attract many tourists."She thought. Eventually,after like thirty hours, she got up and continued onward through the valley tossing enemies aside until she came to a waterfall."Well how am I supposed to cross that?"

She pondered on the situation for a few seconds then saw the logs appearing then came up with a,rather obvious, idea."I can use the logs to fall down!" She then did just that and rode the log down slowly as she didn't want to fall into water and face plant. Afterwards she came to another set that worked exactly like the first but doesn't go tried to jump up the logs,but after many failed attempts she just gave up and dragon boosted her way led her to a spring which led to a spring. Bam. Bloop. Bop. Kablooy. She was at a switch that activated a trap door releasing a rock destroying both the top and bottom bridges.

Finding she had no where but down to go she went through the under water area but came to a dead end."We-"She began to speak but being underwater meant that speaking could cause her to die so she thought to herself,"How am i supposed to get out?!" Little did she know she was standing over a geyser and after a few seconds it exploded and she fell flat on her face. "Land!"She exclaimed after she lifted herself up. She then began to walk around admiring her free flowing movements coming into play again, also thankful she can speak once more. "So I guess I'd better get going."She said to herself.(of course)

So she proceeded forward until she started being chased by a gargantuan sized boulder that was about as big as a was startled but not to startled to stop her feet from keeping her alive of ran up loops and down slopes until she came to a wall which she easily passed by, but the rock fortunately didn't. She came into a room shed like a large loop. She thought she had a breather coming but nope immediately after she entered the room she was being barraged by a crowd of rocks.

She dodged the rocks but knew that wasn't over as she was in her battle stance prepared for anything that stood in her way. That was the cue for the worm to appear."YOU AGAIN!"Yelled Lilac in a surprised manner. She wasted no time getting rid of his armor then hitting his face,but this time it took more than one time to knock him out."WHAT THAT WORKED LAST TIME!?"screamed Lilac in a perplexed then proceeded to do this once more,most likely outta frustration,until the only piece of armor left was the flashing helmet which Lilac gladly dragon boosted through sending it flying through the wall and exploding in a burst of flames."WOOHOO, YEAH!" She screamed in a fit of glory.

ME:I'm actually playing it now which is the only reason I actually wrote this chapter.

That and I didn't wanna read a book so instead I decided to write this chapter which was probably the longer action,but who cares.

Lilac:Hey so how's hosting by yourself going for ya" good. So how's you day been?

Lilac:Pretty decent.

Both:*Does the Regular Show Hmph Hmph..etc. thing)

Me:Anyway I'll see you all laterz.

Both:See ya!


End file.
